


To You, My Cherry Tree

by Ranusoren



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, just gals... loving and supporting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranusoren/pseuds/Ranusoren
Summary: Elise hunts down some flowers, Sakura just wants to make edible chocolate





	To You, My Cherry Tree

**Author's Note:**

> for a little fic exchange in the gay emblem discord! sorry im a bit rusty lukas!! I hope u enjoy!
> 
> this ended up being longer than I expected uhhhh

Elise was stumped to say the least. She knew how Valentine's Day worked here in Nohr, but Hoshido? She was always interested in the culture, but according to Xander all books imported from Hoshido were destroyed when Garon….changed. Elise sighed, continuing down the isles of merchants trying to woo her in with promises of fantastic charms that would promise eternal love (she already had one picked out for Sakura and herself anyways). Elise had never been  _ this _ scared over a little gift exchange before. But this was Sakura! Her beautiful radiant shy girlfriend! It had to be perfect and fitting for her shy stature. 

 

She wanted something that symbolized the hidden beauty of Nohr, and thanks to Niles doing whatever he does when he’s looking for info, what she was searching for was in this underground marketplace…. somewhere. 

 

Nohr was a barren land with only dead trees and the occasional shrub. There were areas where wildlife thrives in forests, but flowers were rare. Especially the lilies and irises Elise was looking for. 

 

A flash of purple and pink caught her eye and she was dashing to pick the bouquet up before another lucky person was able to hear of their location here. Once it was in her hands and Elise could really look at them, the flowers she’s only heard about and seen in books, her heart swelled. This was what she would give Sakura. The combination of the purple irises and the variety of pink, white, yellow and orange lilies reminded her of them. The bright vibrant purples clashing with the whites, the pinks, everything. Loud and soft. Lovely and pure. 

 

She turned with tears on the verge of falling back into where Arthur and Effie thought they could secretly watch over the young princess, and almost too eagerly ran back to the carriage that would take them to their next destination.

 

* * *

  
  


Hana was scared. Sakura had been in the bakery for days trying to figure out how she was going to make chocolate for Elise

 

.She’s tried going by the books, she’s tried asking Hinoka and Oboro and even Ryouma how to get the recipe right, but no matter what she couldn’t get it right. She was going to do this. She was going to make…. whatever came out of that oven edible. Whether it was a cake or cookies, it was going to be in a heart shape. Also edible. 

 

Burning. Yea that cake was burning in the oven. Hana could see the tears brimming in Sakuras eyes and guessed that was her que to step in.

 

So began the quest to not only set fire to Elise’s heart with Sakuras cooking but also to the kitchen.

3 hours till Elise arrived. That’s all the time they had to make this perfect as it could be. 

 

The chocolate was…. done? Of course it wasn’t perfect, but Sakura had deemed them the most heart shaped looking and most edible thing she had created and it was inspiring for her. Sakura beamed with adoration and love. The chocolates reminded her so much of Elise, rough around the edges and not perfect, but sweet enough for her. In her inner ramblings and preparations for the other gifts she had gotten, she didn’t hear Ryouma come in and tell her the Nohrian royals had arrived until he tapped her shoulder.

* * *

  
  


Elise was practically jumping the entire boat ride to Hoshido, and when they arrived at Castle Shirisagi she practically tossed herself off her horse and off to find Sakura. 

 

As soon as Sakura heard Elises calling her name from across the castle she almost tripped over her own feet. Their families knew once they found each other there was no way to seperate the two from the Bear Hug that could last hours and decided not to get involved this time.

 

…

 

The exchange happened sometime after everyone went to bed, and Elise and Sakura caught up on cuddles and kisses.

Elise went first, presenting a large flower bouquet in a glass vase

 

“To keep them fresh forever, Leo taught me the spell for it!”

 

Then, two necklaces. Each with one half of a butterfly wing

 

“Because you’re my other half! I couldn’t have flown this high without you!”  

 

Last, a teddy bear. It was simple, yet unique in its own way

 

“This one doesn’t really have anything special, it was just soo cute!”

 

After another fit of giggles and kisses and thank yous, Sakura went next

 

The Hoshidan princess shyly gave Elise a red box, full of all the chocolate hearts she had made

 

“U-um.. I’m not the best baker as you can tell, but I wanted to make something as sweet as you”

 

Next, a tiny bonsai tree

 

“I know Nohr doesn’t have as much greenery as we do here, but I hope this will brighten up the castle more than you already do on your own”

 

And last, a flower crown made of cherry blossoms

 

“I’m sorry! It’s not much and I’m sure I could put a lasting spell on it like you did with the flowers… I just know how much you like cherry bl-”

 

Elise tackled Sakura to the floor, tears threatening to spill for the billionth time that night as she snuggled her face into the crook of Sakuras neck

 

“I love you” she mumbled

 

Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms around Elise in an embrace

 

“I love you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think nohr and hoshido are separated by a body of water, canon fatesland can eat [redacted]


End file.
